Soledad en la cima
by hikari mitsuki hina
Summary: Shinobu es una chica terca, bruta y solitaria que odia a los chicos. Toda su vida había sido una chica alegre y inocente que disfrutaba de las pequeñas cosas, pero algo la hizo cambiar, ahora la gente que la aprecía busca por recuperar a la antigua Shinobu que esta enterrada en la parte más oscura y fría de su corazón, ya que ahora ella se ve sola y tríste. se aceptan Ocs
1. tu obento, mi obento

**_Hola,hola, aquí con otro proyecto...que pienso terminar (creo) y que se me ocurrió por que me aburría inmensamente y pensé en escribir un fic para poder entretenerme con algo y bueno, no tengo más que decir, no sean muy crueles blablabla y si quieren salir mandenme sus ocs. __Sin mas ya les dejó leer esta cosa y darle parte de las gracias a la idea a las chicas de la generación de boobies._**

_Estaba sola…era un monstruo…no sabía hacer nada bien…en realidad no importaba… ¿Importaba ya lo que pensasen los demás?...No, estaba sola, importa bien poco lo que opinen los demás de ti cuando esta sola en medio de la oscuridad…los monstruos deben morar en la oscuridad, pero la oscuridad no siempre da tanto miedo, no tanto cuando te acostumbras…pero, siempre le había dado miedo la oscuridad…ahora estaba en ella…La chica triste estaba en la oscuridad y estaba asustada…_

Abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar el timbre que indicaba el inició del receso, la gente solía utilizarlo para ir a su club o estar con sus amigos, tiempo que ella siempre solía aprovechar para subir a la azotea a escuchar música. La profesora la observó en silencio mientras la gente salía, ella la observó igual, sin decir nada, pero con una sensación amarga en el pecho. Se levantó lentamente de su asiento y salió de la clase cerrando la puerta con fuerza, mala costumbre. Subió lentamente las escaleras lentamente, esquivando a la gente, pasando delante de los de segundo y tercero. Abrió la puerta de la azotea y se lanzó contra el suelo, sin contemplación, sacando de su bolsillo un móvil, del que empezó a sonar una balada. La chica cogió el móvil y lo descolgó

-¿Diga?-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Imouto, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tengas el móvil encendido en la preparatoria? Es…-colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer de nuevo

Volvió a oír la insistente música durante unos minutos y decidió contestar.

-¿Qué?-se oyó un suspiró por el otro lado de la línea

-No deberías tener el móvil encendido en clase...-volvió a repetir ahora con una voz más relajada, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no ponerse a gritar.

-¿Te recuerdo que eres tu quien me estas llamando? Para llamar a alguien se necesita un móvil… ¿o me estas llamando telepáticamente? Si es así dímelo, podríamos ganar una buena fortuna-dijo con sarcasmo la chica

-Y-yo…etto…Siempre tan amable…escucha, necesitó mi obento, mama lo metió en tu mochila

-Pues bien por ti, por que no meriendes en un día no pasa nada, así no engordas

-¡Shinobu, tráeme mi obento!-colgó el teléfono de nuevo y puso el móvil en vibración

Se levantó en silencio, apoyando la cara contra la verja, observando distraídamente a la gente que se apelotonaba en el patio, podía ver a la gente divertirse con sus amigos, o haciendo las actividades de los clubs, ella había sido como ellos alguna vez. Suspiró mientras miraba al móvil que en ese momento estaba vibrando, suspiró, recogió el móvil y salió de la azotea. cuando llegó al pasillo de primero, vio una chica apoyada en el marco de la puerta, hablando con otra chica sobre algo que parecía muy interesante, la vio mejor y abrió los ojos, lentamente empezó su retirada estratégica , por suerte la chica aún no se había fijado en quien era, pero de golpe se giro y la miró con el ceño fruncido, mierda.

-¡Iwazumi-kun! ¡Únete al equipo de voleyball!-la oyó gritar y echo a correr

-¡No gracias, ya estoy en el club de supervivencia a locas peligrosa!-gritó derrapando y entrando en su clase, siendo seguida por la chica

-¡Vamos, tienes mucho futuro, pero si no te unes no lo podrás comprobar!-le decía esta con una cara amenazante

-…¿Me esta amenazando?…-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-N-no, no me refería a eso

-Mira, no me interesa unirme a ningún club, y no me va a interesar, puedes seguir insistiendo todo lo que quieras, pero tal vez no tenga tanta paciencia como hasta ahora-dijo con una mirada que le aseguraba a la chica que hablaba en serio.

-Entonces seguiré insistiendo, en verdad me parece que tienes mucho potencial

-Y a mi me parece que esta no es tu clase-dijo señalándole la puerta -tengo cosas de las que ocuparme

La chica le dirigió una última mirada y salió mientras suspiraba, aquella chica parecía triste, ¿habría sido siempre así?...podía investigar

La chica suspiró mientras cogía su mochila y echaba a correr por los pasillos mientras sonaba la campana del final del receso, si un profesor la veía no podría salir, y se moría por ver la cara de enfado de su hermano. Hecho a correr rápidamente mientras la gente iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo, esquivó a los últimos alumnos, tirando a uno al suelo y salió del edificio, fue a la parte de atrás pasando por delante del club de volley masculino, chocando contra alguien y cayendo al suelo. Los chicos se miraron, la chica se levanto furiosa, agarrando de la camiseta al pequeño chico que tenía un peculiar color de pelo, lo zarandeo violentamente mientras el temblaba de miedo

-¿¡Tu eres tonto o te falto el oxigeno al nacer?!-gritaba la chica

-¡Sumimasen! ¡No miraba por donde iba!

-¡Pues hazlo, que seas pequeño no significa que no debas mirar a tu alrededor!-dijo y lo soltó violentamente- si me vuelvo a chocar contigo otra vez te juro que besarás mis nudillos

-¿Por qué iba a besar yo tus nudillos?-dijo el mirándola por lo que la chica se sonrojó haciendo que el otro también.

-¡Que te daré un puñetazo, zoquete!-gritó dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza para marcharse.

Le chica echo a andar mientras era observada por el chico que se sobaba la cabeza, observando a la extraña chica que estaba saltando las vallas para salir de la preparatoria.

-¡Hinata, imbécil, vamos a llegar tarde a clase!-le gritó un pelinegro agarrandole de la capucha de la sudadera y arrastrandolo por el suelo

-¡Kageyama, MI ESPALDA!-gritó el chico desde el suelo

-¡LEVANTA, VAMOS MÁS LENTOS SI TENGO QUE ARRASTRARTE!

Una vez que estuvo en la calle por fin pudo sacar sus cascos y ponerse a escuchar música, era su única forma de poder escapar de todo, la música y ella, sin pensamientos dolorosos, sin gente hiriente, la gente te hace daño, los chicos te hacen daño. Caminaba tranquila, tal vez tardase una hora en llegar a la preparatoria de su hermano, pero no importaba, a fin de cuentas en su hermano era en el único en el que confiaba, el único que no le había fallado.

Lo difícil era entrar en la preparatoria, pero como acostumbraba a hacerlo no hubo problemas, fue tranquilamente por el patio, los estudiantes iban saliendo del edificio, y la miraban boquiabierto, pues no lucía el uniforme de la preparatoria y tenía una cara muy sería. Se dirigió al gimnasio donde entrenaba su hermano, abrió la puerta sin contemplaciones, entrando con sus zapatos en el gimnasio. Estaba desierto, lo que le hacia verse más inmenso, la chica frunció el ceño y salió de allí dando un portazo,mala costumbre.

-¡¿Para que me dice que venga, si no lo encuentro debajo de las piedras?!-decía cabreada mientras se dirigía a lo que suponía que serían los vestuarios, si, debían ser esos. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta de golep para cerrarla de un portazo

-¡Hajime,maldito bastardo, sal!-gritó pero solo vio a un castaño…sin…Camiseta…sin…pantalones…en calzoncillos….

3….2….1

-¡TAPATE, NO QUIERO QUE SE ME QUEMEN LAS RETINAS!-gritó la chica roja como un tomate lanzándole una zapatilla que le dio en plena cara- desde luego los chicos ya no sabéis donde cambiaros

-Vaya, las fans ya se cuelan en los vestuarios, que problemáticas-dijo y se hecho a reír

-¡¿ha?! ¿¡Yo, fan, tuya?! No estoy tan ciega-dijo y se acerco a él-te lo tienes muy creído

-¿Are, no eres fan mía? Entonces lo eres de iwa-chan!-dijo sonriendo aun más lo que enfado a la chica, que le dio un puñetazo en la cara y lo tiro al suelo

-¡¿QUE CREES, QUE LAS MUJERES SOLO PODEMOS SER FANS ESTUPIDAS Y SIN CEREBRO?!-le gritó lanzándole la otra zapatilla que esquivo por poco

-I-ittai…que modales, así que eres una fan difícil-dijo el sobándose la cara, que harta la tenía ese chico

-Mira-dijo arrodillándose a su lado y agarrandole del pelo- No te golpeo más por que me da pena matarte la única neurona que te queda viva..¡PERO A VER SI TE ENTRA EN TU CABEZA ARROGANTE Y HUECA QUE NO SOY UNA FAN TUYA! ,¡¿ ME TENGO QUE PONER UN CARTEL EN LA FRENTE PARA QUE TU SIMPLE MENTE LO PUEDA ASIMILAR?!

De golpe varios chicos con el uniforme de la preparatoria abrieron la puerta

-Shinobu…O-oiwaka… ¡MALDITO!-gritó al verlos tan juntos y se lanzó sobre el para golpearle-¡es mi hermana!

-¿Eh, entonces no es una fan mía después de todo?-se llevó una torta de parte de la chica

-¡TU,CABEZA HUECA, NI SIQUIERA ME HAS ESTADO ESCUCHANDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!-le gritó igual de furiosa que su hermano

-En verdad si son hermanos

-¡Eso dijimos!-gritaron los dos

La chica suspiro mientras salía del cuarto, agarrando los zapatos de tu hermano

-Este chico me ha hecho enojar tanto que le he lanzado mis zapatos, así que me llevó los tuyos y no te doy tu obento por enojarme!-dijo arrebatándoselos y poniéndoselos antes de que su hermano se diese cuenta de lo que decía.

-¿eh?¡SHINOBU, VUELVE AQUÍ!-gritó y echo a correr detrás de ella

-¡No, no vas a almorzar, estas engordando!-le gritó ella enojando a su hermano que corrió más rápido agarrandola y tirándola al suelo

-¡Desagradecida! ¡¿Quien crees que soportaba tus pataletas?!

-¿Mamá?-decía a chica moviendo los pies mientras intentaba quitarle los zapatos.

-¡Shinobu!-gritaba su hermano mientras perseguía los pies de su hermana-¡Estate quieta!

Por fin logró quitarle los zapatos y empezó a ponérselos, mientras su hermana que se levantó y echo a andar, descalza.

-¡Shinobu, espera, O-oikawa, tráele los zapatos a mi hermana!-gritó el chico aún en el suelo

-¡No necesito que ningún chico me los traiga!-dijo y se marchó de la preparatoria

-¿Dónde esta shinobu-chan? Le traigo sus zapatos-dijo sonriendo para encontrarse solo con Iwazumi

-Se ha ido…

-¿eh,Descalza?-dijo y recibió un tirón de pelo

-¡Exacto, corre a darselos!-le gritó empujandole

Él chico echo a correr detrás de ella, pero no sabía que camino exacto había tomado, pero llevaba el uniforme de Karasuno, la forma más rápida de llegar era tomar la calle principal, pero corría peligro de que le viese algún polícia, pero evaluando la actitud de la chica decidió seguir por la principal, y alli entre toda la gente pudo ver unos pies descalzos, Oikawa sonrío y se pusó a su lado, la chica lo miró y al verlo echo a correr pero el chico ya la tenía agarrada.

-¡Suéltame!-le gritó la chica intentando quitarle las zapatillas-¡Maldito bastardo, te juro que te arrepentirás!

-Ya, tranquilizate, las chicas no deberían enfadarse tanto-dijo el sentandola en un banco de un par que y poniendole las zapatillas. La chica fastidiada por el chico le puso el zapato en toda la cara, aplastandole la mejilla

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme-dijo atandose los zapatos bajo la atenta mirada del chico

-No sabía que Iwa-chan tenía una hermana tan adorable~

-Mi hermano se cuida de presentarme a imbéciles como tú

-Iwa-chan tiene mucha suerte de tener una hermana como tú, de seguro debe ser muy feliz teníendo una hermana tan alegre

-Se llama Hajime y no "iwa-chan"~,y yo no soy alegre, así que guárdate tus estúpidos comentarios para otra chica a la que le interesen-dijo levantándose y marchándose del parque-espero no volver a tener que verte nunca

Mientras tanto…

-¡Chicas, tengo casi en el bote a Iwazumi Shinobu, la nueva incorporación al equipo!

-¿enserio?-dijo una chica bajita mientras suspiraba- pues a mi me a parecido ver como rechazaba otra vez tu invitación

-Si… ¡pero en el fondo ella quiere unirse, lo siento!-decía la pelinegra dandose un golpe en el pecho-¡Déjenme a mí!

La chica volvió a suspirar mientras la otra se ponía a cotorrear acerca de lo que podría hacer el equipo

-¡Kai, a callar!¡Nunca conseguirás que entre en el equipo!-gritó otra-tengo la información que querías

_**Vale, no me gusto como quedó el capitulo, no me convence, pero aún me quedan por pensar ideas, así que bueno, tampoco tengo mucho más que decir, solo que me manden sus Oc lo antes posible y así pueda seguir pensando (que no es algo que se me de bien) y nada más.. Luu-chan fuera~**_


	2. Tripe-p

_**Hola gente lokisha, no tarde tanto en actualizar, pero con el ultimo capitulo me quede mal sabor de boca y pensé en arreglarlo un poquito,bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, gracias por los reviews y si a la gente le interesa participar que no dude en pasarme sus ocs por privado…aquí les dejó leyendo este fic donde si alguien no acaba golpeado durante el capítulo es que no lo escribo yo XD**_

-¿eh,Mizaki, a que te refieres?-dijo Kai abrazando mimosamente a su amiga

-me refiero a que por mucho que insistas no entrarás en el equipo, esa chica parece haber cambiado mucho desde la secundaria

-¿eh? ¿a que te refieres Hichimaru-san?-dijo la bajita mientras la más alta suspiró, provocando un poco de risa por parte de Kai.

Una chica de más o menos metro sesenta y algo, piel blanca a conjunto con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta, sus ojos verdes resaltaban gracias al lunar que tenía bajo el ojo izquierdo. Suspiró de nuevo y tomo aire para hablar cuando se abrió la puerta del gimnasio

-¡Kabuum!-gritó un chico de pelo castaño hacia arriba y con un mechón rubio, haciendo una pose ridícula

-¿…K-kabuuum?-dijeron las otras dos sin acostumbrarse a los repentinos gritos sin sentido de ese chico

-¡Wakabuuum!-gritó Kai poniendo otra pose, similar a la suya.

-¿Qué tal va todo por el equipo femenino?-dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba sus bolsas en la entrada y se sentaba en el suelo

-¡Genial!-dijo Kai

-Genial…solo somos dos miembros en el equipo actualmente…-dijo la bajita suspirando mientras se acomodaba las lentes. Ella era una chica bajita…la más baja del equipo, con la piel muy pálida a conjunto con su pelo, que le llega hasta media pierna y con los ojos azules grisáceos

-¿¡EHHH?!¿¡QUE OCURRIÓ CON LAS DEMÁS EN ESTOS POCOS DÍAS?!-gritaba histérico mientras las dos chicas se miraban desalentadas

-Las sempais pensaron que este equipo no tenía futuro después de perder un partido contra el equipo femenino de Aoba Jusai y fueron dejando el equipo una a una-dijo Kai bastante deprimida de repente

-¿eh? Aoba Jusai son una preparatoria demasiado fuerte…no deberían haberselo tomado tan a fondo la derrota-dijo el chico pensativo mientras se acariciaba la barbilla

-Habíamos estados perdiendo todos los partidos durante tres meses-dijo la bajita mientras se mordia el labio

-Realmente eraís malas…

-¡Oí,Noya, estúpido!-le dijo Kai dándole un zape-¡Ya no te llamaré más sempai!

¡Era broma, en serio, yo piensó que vuestro tiene potencial!-dijo él apurado

-Ya no-dijo Mizaki mientras suspiraba- el comité de profesores ha decidido que se cerrará el club por falta de miembros…

-¡¿QUEEE, CERRARÁN EL CLUB, DONDE VAN A CERRAR EL CLUB?!

-¡Si te unieses al equipo seriamos tres!-gritaba Kai mientras la zarandeaba

-L-lo siento, Kai ,peor no estoy segura de si quiero entrar en el equipo, acabo de salir del club de Baloncesto…

-Hace ya unos meses…-le recordó la bajita

-Ya lo se, pero, Dilan…no se si quiero entrar en otro club, de momento

-¡No importa, Mizaki, no pienso dejar que cierren entre equipo, cuando me apoyasteis tanto cuando estuve sin poder jugar un mes!-gritó-¡Kai,nos encargaremos de buscar integrantes!

-¡Si, vamos!

-¡KABUUMM!-gritaron los echando a correr fuera y a continuación se oyeron los gritos de unas chicas-¡Uniros al club de voley femenino!

-Vamos a buscarnos más de un problema..-dijo MIzaki mirando a Dilan que asintió

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero nosotras también podemos ayudar, entiendo que no quieras entrar en el equipo, pero podrías figurar como miembro del equipo pero ser la gerente, si conseguimos salvar el club no será necesario que juegues, puede ayudar como gerente…simplemente piénsatelo

-Lo haré, te lo prometo-dijo y salió de allí-tengo que volver a mi salón para tomar mis cosas, así podré pasar un rato por el aula de música

-bien, yo iré a controlar a esos dos, cuando están solos siempre sucede algo malo…-suspiró Dilan mientras salía cerrando con llave el gimnasio-en verdad me gustaría acompañarte, otro día, nos vemos a la salida

-M'kay, hasta pronto-dijo despidiéndose

**...**

Salió de la secundaria sola, había estado un rato en la biblioteca y hacia rato que la gente ya se había marchado, aun quedaba más gente en la preparatoria, pero eso ella le importaba bien poco. Oyó unas voces chillonas por encima del silenció que tanto apreciaba ella, se giro y vio a la chica de primero que siempre andaba molestándola y a otro chico que seguro era igual de molesto que ella, suspiró y se puso los cascos mientras los chicos seguía persiguiendo a la gente.

POV KAI

-en verdad no conseguimos que se apuntase nadie-dije bastante desanimada mientras noya e pasaba el jugo que me había comprado-¿a propósito, donde está nii-chan?

-Sigue en el gimnasio-dijo el mientras nos sentábamos debajo de un cerezo a esperarle

-¿Dilan y Mizaki nos acompañarán hoy?

-No lo se, pero esperó que sí, aún no nos dijo nada de esa información que me dijistes..

-¿Qué información te dije?-dije sin entender, ¿a que se refería?

-¡De esa tal Iwaizumi!-dijo él mientras yo empecé a recordar y escupí el jugo salpicándole

-¡Es verdad, se me olvido por completo, no pudimos saber nada de esa información por que entraste por la puerta y nos distraimos!-dije golpeándole el brazo, en verdad era culpa suya, siempre era tan oportuno…

-I-iitai…no fue culpa mía..¡Como iba yo a saber…! Déjalo, he aprendido a no llevarle la contraría a las mujeres

Eso en verdad me molesto y estuve apunto de volver a discutir con el cuando vi llegar a mi nii-chan, me lancé a sus brazos, olvidándome del jugo, que se derramó en la ropa de Noya, pero yo seguí abrazando a mi gran nii-chan

-¡WAA,KAI, ME MANCHASTE ENTERO!-gritaba este escandalosamente-¡ESTA FRÍO!

-Gomen, pero eso fue el karma-dije sacándole la lengua, en verdad me divertía muchísimo haciendo enojar a Noya, era mi hobby favorito…después de voleyball.

-¿Ya andan discutiendo otra vez como siempre?-dijo Asahi sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo-toma, usa mi pañuelo

-Gracias, no se como soportas tenerla de vecina-dijo limpiándose

-pues como te soporta a ti como compañero de equipo-dije haciéndole burla lo que le enojó de sobremanera y se giro para no hablarme, a lo que yo respondí igual.

-ya llegan tus amigas-me dijo Asahi y me giré para lanzarme sobre Mikami

-Mi-chan, por favor cuéntame sobre la información que conseguiste-le grité zarandeándola mientras la veía que no podía hablar por los zarandeos-upss…gomen…

-Verás tampoco pude descubrir tanto, solo se que tiene un hermano mayor que va a Aoba Jusai, y que antes, en secundaria era una chica muy social y alegre, y que tenía mucha fama por sus cualidades deportivas y estaba apuntada a varios clubs, pero de repente un día, sin explicación ninguna se desapunto de todos los clubs y hizo que la gente se alejase de ella…aún no se el motivo, en realidad nadie lo sabe…-confesó en voz baja mientras todos conteníamos el aliento-…eso pude saber

-conseguiré que entre en el equipo-dije más convencida aún que antes mientras los demás suspiraban

**...**

Llegué a casa cuando el sol ya iba cayendo, era el momento más tranquilo del día y la verdad es que podría gustarme si no fuese por que después de eso venía la oscura noche, aún más tranquila…capaz de paralizar corazones. Abrí la puerta de casa sin avisar de que había llegado, de seguro habrían escuchado mi portazo, desde secundaria tenía la manía de cerrar las puertas demasiado fuerte. Oí la puerta de la cocina y vi el pelo de cactus de mi hermano, que me miró de arriba abajo en busca de alguna mancha o algo que le pudiese decir que había hecho algo malo, le dirigí una mirada furibunda y cerró de nuevo la puerta, suspiré aliviada mientras subía las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto, uando se abrió de nuevo la puerta,"¿¡que ocurría hoy con el estupido de mi hermano?" me giré y vi a mí madre que me miraba con una sonrisa

-shinobu,cielo, hoy tenemos una visita, haz el favor de comportarte amable con él

-Hoy no tengo ganas de ser hipócrita, otro día mejor-dije pero se abrió de nuevo la puerta, esta vez la del salón, y para mi desgracia salió aquel ser al que pedí no volver a encontrarme nunca más en mi existencia

-¡Shinobu-chan!-dijo el "cara-me he fumado algo muy verde y por eso soy tan feliz" mientras me abrazaba, mi paciencia se colmó y le di un empujón que lo tiré al suelo, donde se quedó sorprendió y yo lo miré con mi peor mirada, si las miradas matasen mucha gente ya estaría muerta, especialmente este ser.

-Mira quien vino con Hajime hoy, es Tooru-chan, jugabas con él de pequeño-dijo mi madre ignorando que le acaba de lanzar al suelo

-bien por él, que se vaya con Hajime que fue quién lo invitó-dije yo pero ese ser me retuvo

-Nee,espera, vamos, cuéntame un rato que tal te van las cosas-dijo agarrandome de la mano haciéndome chocar contra él

-Si vuelves a tocar mi mano de nuevo te la cortaré lentamente con un cortauñas…-dije mientras me sujetaba con más fuerza y me arrastraba al comedor-¡Oi,tu,maldito!

-No deberías tratarme así, soy un chico muy popular entre las chicas y muy buen jugador de voleyball, soy apodado el gran rey-dijo orgulloso

-No te pega nada, deberían llamarte triple-p-dije yo mientras miraba amenazante a mi hermano que tomaba su té tranquilamente pero sabía que más tarde moriría a mis manos, tenía totalmente prohibido invitar a seres desesperantes a casa, y por desesperantes me refiero únicamente a este ser capaz de sonreír durante más de diez segundo y que es tan tranquilo que me resultaría más soportable ver una película de un unicornio rosa vomitando arcoiris y que se pasa toda la película sermoneándote sobre lo importante que es la amistad y que te meten mensajes subliminales por un tubo mientras tu estas atontado por tantos colorines como para darte cuenta, o eres demasiado tonto como para darte cuenta, cosa que queda clara cuando decides ver eso.

-¿Tripe-p?-dijo el echándose a reír mientras me miraba fijamente, lo que me irritaba de sobremanera

-Si, penoso, patético y predecible-dije y oí como mi hermano escupía el té mientras el ser ese se quedaba con cara de estúpido, por primera vez sorprendido, me permití sonreír un poco mientras me levantaba- me voy a mi cuarto

-¡Shinobu, en verdad no deberías hablarle así, Tooru no te hizo nada!-gritó mi hermano y le mire con mala cala

-No hice nada, el quiso sabes que significaba, no sabía que en esta casa no había libertad de expresión, no es ningún pecado decir lo que uno piensa, en verdad es una virtud-dije mientras abría la puerta para cerrarla de un portazo

Fin POV

-lo siento mucho-se disculpó Iwaizumi suspirando mientras recogía el estropicio

-No pasa nada, en verdad creía recordar que si que tenías una hermana,pero como cuando venía nunca la vi desde hace dos años nunca supe si realmente era tu hermana o una fan-dijo y vio como Iwaizumi lo miraba amenazante-vamos, hombre, no me mires así, en verdad son hermanos. Pero el recuerdo que tengo yo de ella no se parece en nada a la chica que veo ahora. Si no el de una chica linda a la que acostumbraba a levantar a la falda y con la compartía mi helado en verano

-¡¿Qué HACIAS QUE CON MI HERMANA?!-gritó el otro agarrándole de la camisa-¡pervertido!

-¡Iwa-chan, tranquilízate!..por cierto, me he fijado que esa madera esta más nueva que el resto del salón, ¿Por qué?-Iwaizumi dejó de zarandearle y miró al sitio que le indicaba, que era justo delante de la puerta que daba patio

-Esa zona…la rompió Shinobu…aquel día..

-¿¡con el puño?! Ahora si me cuidaré de enfadarla!-dijo el para llevarse una torta del otro chico

-¡No, imbecil! Con la puerta…-dijo Iwaizumi mirando el cristal

_**Hay se queda, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿lo odiáis? Este capitulo me gusto más, personalmente, quede satisfecha. Me gustaría que la gente me mandase sus ocs por privado, principalmente necesito ocs que vayan a karasuno y a Aoba Josei….con el avancé la trama necesitaré de otras preparatorias así que no problemo….Así como me gustaría decir algo, cada dos capítulos habrá un capítulo especial en los que los personajes de haikyuu y los ocs serán entrevistados y sometidos a pruebas (se les retiene en un plato y se les obliga a tirar su tiempo a la basura haciendo el canelo), sobre su vida personal, trama, traumas, y demás, así que me mandan sus preguntitas por privado y así puedo hacer el primer capítulo especial…y si se preguntan por que pensé en hacer esto fue: por que me pareció divertido, para darme tiempo a pensar de vez en cuando si dejar de lado el fic y por que sí…**_

_**Bueno ya me despidó…**_

_**Luu-chan fuera~**_


	3. capítulo especial 1

**Holi,holi, este capítulo me quedo re corto (lo se, ya me martirizo yo solita) bueno, y como no me quedo muy buena sensación creo que apartaré los caps especiales hasta que haya bastantes preguntas, así que quien quiera que me vaya mandando preguntas por si algún día subo otro XD**

**pero para disculparme por esta caca de capítulo me pondré inmediatamente a escribir el siguiente cap...espero que salga decente y largo, lo intentaré...**

**bueno y sin más ya les dejó leer**

Capitulo especial 1#

Autora: hola hola, bienvenidos a este plato que hemos alquilado gracias a la cara intimidante de tanaka. Aquí retenemos a los personajes y ocs en contra de su voluntad para hacerles preguntas intimas y retos difíciles.

Kabeyama: Sigo preguntándome por que haces esto…

Autora: por que me gusta molestaros, solo por eso, ya podéis pasar los demás, oye, ¡y colocad las sillas!

Se ve los demás colocando las sillas y después sentándose.

Autora:vamos a empezar con las preguntas….Yami Kuroshin manda las siguientes preguntas…la primera va para Oikawa el mendigo y Shinobu la lokisha…

Shinobu:No piensó responderla, no me pagaís lo suficiente para humillarme así,solo he venido por que el catering es gratis

Autora:No te pagamos nada…

Shinobu:Por eso mismo…

Autora: T.T o respondes las preguntas que te haga o te mató en el siguiente capitulo

Shinobu: No puedes, bicho malo nunca muere

Autora: Pues haré que hagas lemmon con Oikawa

Oikawa:por mi bien~

Shinobu:… ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

Autora: ¿Cuándo será vuestra primera cita?

Shinobu: Lo sabía…emm…el día de su funeral, por que será el día que disfrutaré estando en su compañía sin que nadie me lo diga

Oikawa: ¡Que bonito! ¿Llorarías por mí?

Shinobu: No, iría para poder asegurarme de que realmente estas Muerto

Oikawa:¡Que cruel! *Se va a llorar a una esquina*

Autora:emm….vayamos a la siguiente pregunta…esta va para el megane rubio…¿Violarás a gente?

Tsuki: Yo no violó a la gente, soy una persona normal, no como estos *Señala a Hinata y Kageyama*

Hinata: Sinceramente tiene cara del violador del bosque…

Tsuki:Oígo a alguien, pero no le veo

Hinata:¡Estoy aquí! ¡Sempai,notice me!

Suga:Te notamos,Hinata,te notamos

Autora:Mamá suga y su sexto sentido para proteger a sus bebés. La proxima pregunta también va para el megane rubio…tiene mucho éxito el maldito…a ver..¿que es lo más vergonzoso que has hecho en tu vida?

Tsukki: Yo nunca hago cosas vergonzosas

Yamaguchi: Tsukki…eso no es verdad…¿te acuerdas de esa vez, en un decimo cumpleaños? Tu querías disfrazarte de rey, y como no había de rey tu hermano te disfrazo de princesa y te maquillo, y todo el mundo pensó que eras una chica

Tsukki:Yamaguchi…eso es completamente mentira…*Sonrojado mientras se coloca las gafas*

Hinata:Mpff…Juajuajuajuajuajuajuajuajuajua, la reina Tsukki jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Tanaka: Me moriría por tener una foto de el vestida de reinita~

Tsukki: Yo no soy una reinita

Kabeyama: ¿…y por que querías ser un rey? ¬.¬

Tsukki: Yo no quería…nunca querría ser un rey

Tanaka:¡Admitió que es verdad!

Tsukki:….

Autora:Bien…ahora daremos paso a la prueba especial con la que terminaremos las entrevistas…Tsukki, Yamaguchi, un paso al frente… vais a disfrazaros de chicas e ir a un restaurante…

Tsukki:¿¡Enserio piensas que haré eso?

Autora:Si..¿Prefieres eso o que te disfracé de reina? Mpf…jajajaja es que hace muchísima gracia

Tsukki:me niego a haberlo, esto es una gigantesca sandez..me voy a mi casa

Autora:¡Oye, vuelve. Agarradle! ¿Adonde vais todos? ¡Volved, os mataré en el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo!

_**no me gustó lo admitó -_- esto fue lo que salió, si tienen alguna idea, o pregunta, diganmelo, y bueno, a las que les debo reviews prometó ponerlos hoy sin falta**_

_**Luu-chan fuera~**_


	4. Nuevos miembros¿suficientes?

**Hola, hola. Siento tardar tanto, la verdad es que tengo bastantes ideas pero aún me cuesta ordenarlas, y tengo que concretar muchas cosas, pero aún así hago el esfuerzo por subirlo ya les dejo leyendo**

"Esa mañana yo había tenido que quedarme en casa, había enfermado y mi madre no me dejó ir a la preparatoria…así que pude escuchar por casualidad la conversación…"

-Vamos, que estabas cotilleando-dijo oikawa,por lo que se gano que le golpease

POV HAJIME

-Mamá, hoy es la competición deportiva de Shin, podrías dejarme que fuese a verla-dije desde la cama mientras reprimía las ganas de toser que tenía

-¿acaso quieres pegarle el resfriado a tu hermana? Tenemos suficiente con conseguir que se lleve la chaqueta a clase-dijo riendo mientras me volvía a colocar el paño húmedo sobre la frente-recupérate

Oímos como sonaba el teléfono y mi madre se levantó para cogerlo, a los pocos segundos pude oír desde mi habitación la voz de mi madre.

-¿Cómo, qué hizo que?-se oyó desde la cocina, lo que hizo que me levantase tambaleante de la cama y me quedase quieto tras la puerta, intentando escuchar algo. Miré de reojo al teléfono del pasillo, pero…no podía espiar la conversación-¿¡Que Shinobu hizo que?!

mi cuerpo actuó por si solo, rápidamente agarré el auricular del teléfono sin pensármelo dos veces, si me hermana estaba por medio me importaba bien poco el tener que hacer esto.

-S-su hija golpeo severamente a varios chicos de la escuela…

-¿¡por que hizo eso?! ¡Shinobu no es así!

-B-bueno, su hija es…algo…Intensa-dijo el hombre mientras yo me mordía fuertemente el labio, si se le ocurría decir algo de mi hermana no dudaría en gritarle cuatro cosas

-P-pero..¿Qué ocurrió?-dijo mi madre entrecortadamente desde la otra línea

-No han querido decir nada, pero los compañeros me han dicho que después de la competición deportiva varios chicos le dijeron algo, pareció afectarle mucho y delante de todos empezó a golpearlos, tuvieron que separarla entre varios profesores-decía aquel hombre mientras oía el gritos ahogado de mi madre, me volví a morder el labio

-¿Se sabe que le dijeron?-susurró mi madre

-No, aún no han dicho nada, solo llamaba para avisarle de que..su hija se a escapado del instituto-dijo pausadamente y oí claramente el grito de mi madre desde la cocina

-¿¡como no me ha dicho eso primero?! ¡Mi pequeña!-sollozaba mi madre y dejé de prestar atención a lo que decía el hombre, y colgué el auricular, sentándome en el suelo, ¿Dónde estaría?

Oí como se abría la puerta de la cocina y vi como mi madre se sentaba a i lado

-¿lo has oído, no?-dijo y yo asentí en silencio-Hajime, quedate en casa, saldré a buscarla, por favor, quedate en casa

Ya había anochecido, se oían los lejanos ladridos de los perros, yo apretaba con fuerza la manta mientras miraba cada pocos segundos el reloj de la pared. Las diez y cinco de la noche, y aún no había vuelto, me levanté para ver como estaba mi madre cuando oí el ruido de la puerta, y a continuación un fuerte portazo, corrí a la entrada, y vi a mi hermana, despeinada, con el pelo cortado irregularmente por los hombros, la cara indiferente, llena de barro, soltó de golpe la mochila y se quitó los zapatos de una patada, entrando en casa, mi madre estaba con ella, suspiré aliviado, la había encontrado sana y salva

-¿Shin?-dije y vi como se giraba para mirarme con unos ojos que no parecían ser suyos, estaban…vacíos, ya no había nada de luz en ellos, eran como dos pozos.

-¿¡Donde estabas?!-le gritó mi madre alterada, Shin no respondío y entonces fue cuando mi madre le dio un sonoro bofetón-¡Responde!

Vi como empezaba a llorar sin que se le alterase la expresión y antes de que mi madre le fuese a golpear de nuevo me agaché a su lado, y la protegí con mi cuerpo

-¡NO,MAMÁ!-grité yo mientras miraba la cara de Shin-Shin, Shin, soy yo, mírame-dije colocando mi mano sobre su fría mejilla para que me mirase, me miro con esos ojos fríos que lloraban sin que su expresión se alterase, es como si su corazón llorase involuntariamente, mientras que su cuerpo no era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-H-hajime…nii-chan..-la oí susurrar y la mirarla vi en sus ojos algo peor que le vacío, una tristeza tan profunda que me paro el corazón un segunda, vi como hacia una mueca y se echaba a llorar desconsoladamente-¡Hajime!

La abracé fuertemente mientras mi madre nos observaba mientras su rabia se disipaba,hoy lo había pasado mal, de repente sentí como Shin se separó y me miró con odio

-¡No me toques, ni se os ocurra tocaros, nadie volverá a hacerme daño nunca!-gritó y se tapo los oidos-¡Mierda,mierda, nadie, la gente te hace daño!

Vi como agarraba la puerta corredera del patio para abrirla, la abrió de un tirón y la cerro, dando tal golpe que se descolgó y cayó sobre el suelo, haciendo añicos e cristal, y rompiendo varías tablas del suelo, a unos pocos metros de mí, observé como mi hermana salía de casa.

-Aquella mañana fue la última vez que la vi-dijo el moreno mientras arrugaba el pantalón-sigo sin saber que ocurrió

-Vaya,¿A si que ocurrió eso?

-¡te lo acabo de contar, idiota!¿tu que crees?

-Vamos, ahora se más de lo que sucedió, lo que si he sacado en claro es que tu hermana tiene mucha fuerza…-y recibió otra colleja-¡Iwa-chan, siempre golpeándome!

-¡Uruse!-miró el reloj-¿No es un poco tarde? Deberías volver a tu casa

-Tienes razón,mamá-vio la cara de Iwaizumi y se echo a temblar-¡Era una broma!

Ambos salieron al recibidor y cuando Oikawa estaba a punto de irse la madre abrió la puerta de la cocina

-¡Toru,por favor, quédate a cenar!

-¡Mamá, tiene prisa!-dijo el otro enfadado

-¡En absoluto!-dijo ignorando la mirada amenazante de su amigo-tan solo tendré que hacer una llamada

-¡Sin problemas!-dijo sonriendo radiantemente y de repente le cambio el aura al mirar a su hijo-Hajime, ve a buscar a tu hermana

El chico trago saliva y miro a Oikawa como diciendo "mañana te reíras igual…" al ver que se reía en voz baja. Subió la escalera y al entrar en la habitación de su hermana, la agarro de la camisa y la arrastró

-¡MAMÁ!-dijo la chica y se oyó un gritó masculino, la mujer suspiró mientras veía que el chico bajaba con la chica a la espalda-¡Hajime, ser subdesarrollado sueltame en este instante o te prometó que perderás tu virginidad!

-¡Shinobu!-gritó su madre y la chica solo siguió pataleando,cuando el la soltó,la chica doblo las rodillas y juntando los dedos índices…los introdujo en el trasero de su hermano que gritó y se tiro al suelo

-¡Así aprenderás!-gritó la chica mientras el otro se retorcía en el suelo, la chica suspiró-¿Qué hay de cenar?

-¡Chicas!-se oyó gritar a Kai antes de que lanzase su mochila contra el suelo-¡Por fin he conseguido a gente!

-¿¡en serio?- dijo Dilan emocionada mientras la abrazaba fuertemente-eso es genial

-Si, les presentó a Sawamura Yumiko y Itou Ishimaru-dijo y se vio a dos chicas que se asomaban tímidamente por la puerta

-Espera… ¿dijiste Sawamura, acaso es hermana del capitán del equipo masculino?-dijo Mizaki

-Así es-dijo una chica bastante guapa, con el pelo color crema hasta la espalda y unos bonitos ojos color café, por lo que la chica pensó no se parecía físicamente a su hermano, pero sería descortés decirlo

-No te pareces en nada a tu hermano…tu eres guapa-dijo Kai de golpe

-¡Kai!-gritó Mizaki para que la otra la mirase sin comprender-Déjalo…

La chica miró a la otra chica, que tenía el pelo azul oscuro recogido en dos trenzas y unos ojos azules bastante intensos, la chica se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y se sonrojó intensamente

-Y-yo soy Itou Ishimaru, un gusto conocerlas-dijo inclinándose y al ver que lo hacia la otra integrante hizo igual

-Eso es genial, pero aún así somos cinco,y simplemente para jugar se necesitan seis

-¡Por eso no os preocupeis!-dijo Kai dandose un golpe en el pecho-¡Les presentó a Noyashina Yuki!

En la puerta aparecio una chica bastante baja, con el pelo corto y un mechon amarillo en la frente, iba con los ojos cerrados, intentando parecer estilosa, Mizaki estaba evaluandola cuando de repente se cayó contra el suelo

-¿Nishinoya?-dijo la chica y la otra levantó la cabeza

-¡Noya, te dije que no te pusieses tacones, si no no colará!-le ayudó a levantarse y se rió como una loca como las otras al ver su cara-¡¿te has maquillado?!

-Claro,¿las chicas no os maquilláis?

-Si, pero no de una forma que parezcamos payasos- Dilan olfateo el aire y se tapo la nariz-¿A que narices huele?

-A calcetines sudados-dijo tocándose el pecho-no tenía otra cosa para aparentar vuestros…pechos

-desde luego…-dijeron y se echaron a reír

-No es necesario que os paséis el día acompañándome!-dijo la chica mientras salían de la preparatoria, los chicos la ignoraron por completo y mientras que unas chicas secuestraban al maldito de Oikawa la chica se permitió observar a la gente, y pudo observar a alguien que se le hacia familiar…muy familiar. Había tenido esa sensación desde que empezó la preparatoria. Se giró un segundo para observarlo detenidamente pero antes de querer ver algo recibió un abrazó por parte de alguien

-¡Lo siento chicas, pero ya estoy cogido!-dijo Oikawa mientras acariciar su brazo

-¡¿Qué, enserio?!¡no,quédate conmigo!-gritaban todas y fue cuando Shinobu se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, le golpeo la cara con el puño

-¡Vete por hay, nunca saldría contigo!-gritó y echo a andar con el chico siguiéndola detrás y su hermano siguiéndolos mientras suspiraba.

**si tenéis preguntar y ruegos enviádmelas por privado, y sin más me despido**

**Luu-chan fuera~**


	5. Bajo la lluvia

**Okey, después de todo mi calvario termine, prometo seguir con los senseis *Se va a llorar a una esquina* Me odio a mi misma por no seguir...y tardar tanto,¡pero hablar por skype me distrae! asdasdsasdasdasdd en fin generación de Boobies al poder, viva la vida y me voy a comer macarrones :v**

**...**

Observo las nubes grises que premonizaban una tormenta, y a los pocos segundos sintió unas gotas mojando sus piernas descubiertas, alzo la mirada hacia el cielo encapotado mientras estiraba las piernas. Allí estaba, sentada en las escaleras del gimnasio de su hermano, sin ganas de entrar a buscarle, con ganas de permanecer sentada allí tranquilamente. Hoy había tenido que volver a hacer frente a las chicas del club de volleyball ¡Eran demasiado insistentes, cada día se tenía que quebrar la cabeza para encontrar una forma de huir de ellas! Oyó unos pasos apresurados y una voz irritante que le erizo el vello del cuello. Giro la cabeza con enfado para ver a Oikawa que salía del gimnasio perseguido por tres chicas que prácticamente le intentaban arrancar la ropa, la chica sintió un atisbo de lastima, pero la desecho rápidamente y se giró de nuevo para no verle. Cuando pensaba que se había librado de él, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y la observaba atentamente, ella le lanzo una mirada asesina que le helo la sangre de las venas

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo ella cortantemente mientras giraba la cabeza y el chico volvía respirar

-Ohayo Shin-chan~ ¿Qué tal estas?-dijo el titubeante mientras sonreía, lo que le irritaba de sobremanera

-No te importa, ¿Has visto a mi hermano?-le respondió ella de malas formas y el soltó una risilla

-Oh, gomen Shin-chan, tu hermano salió antes de tiempo

La chica soltó una maldición y se levantó de un salto, cuando echo a andar se dio cuenta de que llovía con más intensidad que antes y maldijo por lo bajo haber venido hasta la preparatoria. Seguramente se le mojarían los libros se andaba bajo la lluvia, así que se decidió a volver al amparo del techo del gimnasio e ignorola mirada socarrona que le dirigía Oikawa.

-¿No tienes paraguas pequeña Shin-chan?-dijo el mostrándole un paraguas negro que colgaba de su brazo, ella soltó un gruñido desdeñoso

-¡No,no tengo!

-Yo puedo acompañarte a tu casa…a cambio de un beso-dijo él y ella lo observó asesinamente antes de echar a andar de nuevo debajo de la lluvia-¡Oh, vamos, espera, era una broma!

Ella le ignoro por completo hasta que sintió que dejaba de mojarse, se detuvo y levanto la cabeza hasta mirar al chico directamente a la cara.

-¿Te acompañó a casa?-se ofreció el sonriente y ella frunció el ceño

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo ella y echo a andar en silencio

-Estás enfadada conmigo…más de lo normal-dijo él y ella se encogió de hombros

-¡No soy ningún juguete tuyo, y menos para que te deshagas de chicas a las que les das falsas esperanzas como si fueses un ídolo adolescente, me das asco!-dijo ella con una mirada envenenada mientras que el chico se quedaba en completo silencio.

-Vaya, solo he conocido a alguien que sea tan sincero conmigo y es tu hermano, es interesante que haya otra persona así en este mundo-dijo el sonriendo y eso solo la hizo enfadar más

-¡¿No me escuchas o qué?! ¡No me caes bien!-le dijo ella antes de verse empujada contra una pared, eso la pillo desprevenida y abrió los ojos como platos al ver al chico que le cerraba el paso con los brazos a sus costados, lo miró a la cara y se le helo la sangre de las venas. Nunca había visto esa cara. Esa seriedad. Esa confianza desmesurada, casi abrumadora. Se recordó que debía respirar pero se le hizo imposible cuando él se inclinó sobre ella y sus caras se quedaron a apenas unos centímetros. Sentía el aliento del chico sobre su cara y sus ojos observándola fijamente. ¡Maldita sea, se sentía paralizada!, cerró los puños con rabia al darse cuenta de que no podía apartar la mirada del chico.

-¿A lo mejor no te has dado cuenta de que me da igual que no te caiga…bien?-dijo él en voz baja y la cara de la chica se tiño del rojo más intenso. Detestaba aquello. Detestaba sonrojarse rápidamente. ¡Y lo peor es que eso le hizo sonreír al chico! De golpe se apartó y recogió el paraguas del suelo mientras soltaba una risilla-¡Me he calado jajaja imagínate si se llega a romper el paraguas al caerse!

La chica abrió la boca de la impresión de aquel súbito cambio, por un momento había pensado que la besaría y aquello la había paralizado…o había sido aquella mirada.

-Ah, y lo de antes era una broma-dijo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza y revolviéndole el cabello-¡Le caigo bien a todo el mundo! Te has quedado muy callada… ¿te pasa algo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza violentamente y observó al chico en silencio.

-Tú también escondes un monstruo en tu interior-dijo ella y el sonrío socarronamente, lo que le provoco otro escalofrío- eres como un lobo escondido bajo la piel de una oveja

-Quién sabe-dijo el volviendo a taparlos con el paraguas, ella se lo quitó bruscamente y le miro a los ojos.

-A mí no me das ningún miedo, niño Idol- dijo ella y él se río por lo bajo

-Como tú digas-dijo él tranquilamente mientras llegaban hasta la casa de ella. Él se detuvo en la puerta y extendió las manos para tomar su paraguas, después se alejó bajo la lluvia "Nos vemos mañana Shin-chan". Ella se quedó en silencio unos minutos antes de entrar en su casa, subir a su cuarto y sentarse en su cama en silencio. Ese chico había conseguido confundirla. Oyó el ruido de la puerta y vio cómo su hermano entraba.

-Oye,Shin…cogiste tu mi revis-

-¡Oikawa Toruu es un maldito acosador!-gritó ella roja como un tomate mientras se levantaba para amenazar a su hermano, en el intento se escurrió y cayó al suelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Su hermano la observo boque abierto. Eso había sido típico de la antigua shinobu. Se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de sus palabras y su cara se oscureció por completo. Se arrodillo al lado de su hermana que balbuceaba cosas sin sentido mientras se tapaba la cara toda sonrojada

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Nada,vete!-gritaba ella infantilmente mientras intentaba empujarle pero el simplemente se dejó caer aplastándola-¡Hajime, levántate, me voy a morir asfixiada!

-¡Dime que paso!-dijo el levantándose un poco mientras ella hacia un puchero-¡Vamos!

-…nada-la chica se negaba decir nada por si luego le decía a Oikawa y se enteraba de que aquello la afecto tanto, y de que a lo mejor lo que ella contase no fuese lo que realmente sucedió, se esforzó de sobremanera- me acorralo contra una pared y se me quedo mirando a unos pocos centímetros de mi cara-dijo ella acercando la suya a la de su hermano, que se sonrojo y se apartó bruscamente

-¡Ese maldito!-dijo por lo bajo-¡Vete a dormir!-dijo intentando empujarla a la cama, por lo que se ganó un zape

-¡Pareces mamá!-dijo ella cabreada mientras se apartaba haciéndole caer al suelo-te vas a enterar…

Cuando se despertó el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, el aire era fresco y agradable, le congelo la cara y las manos en unos pocos segundos. Sintió la mano de su hermano que le revolvió el pelo sin ninguna piedad, ella se volvió y le golpeo la tripa con el puño y cuando cayó al suelo ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y echo a correr hacia su preparatoria cuando vio que su hermano se levantaba, hoy estaba de un buenísimo humor. Cuando vio que llegaba a su preparatoria sonrío y no prestó atención a un grupo de chicos que estaban por allí, chocando contra uno de ellos. Cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, y se rasco la cabeza dolorida cuando oyó una voz

-¡Kageyama, ten cuidado!-dijo la voz y vio como alguien le ofrecía una mano, la chica levantó la vista y vio a un chico con el pelo rubio claro y una cara muy dulce, con un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo. La chica tomo su mano y se levantó aún titubeante, y su cara adquirió la dureza característica. El chico le ofreció una sonrisa cálida y Shinobu se quedó tan embobada mirándolo que ninguno de los dos retiro la mano hasta que alguno de sus compañeros tosió y entonces el chico avergonzado le pidió disculpas y miro al chico contra el que había chocado-¡Kageyama, pídele perdón!

El chico se miraba la camiseta toda manchada de un líquido blanco y apretaba un brick de leche, su cara estaba pintada por una cara de enfado mal disimulada

-M-mi leche-la chica se volvió a mirarle a la cara y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al verlo

-T-tobio… ¿Eres tú?-susurró la chica y el chico la observó en silencio y se quedó pasmado. Su cara casi daba gracia.

-Shinobu-dijo él pasmado cuando ella asintió y los dos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Os conocéis?-dijo el rubio de antes mientras los dos asentían gravemente y el chico avergonzado empujaba a los demás-os dejamos a solas para que habléis

Los chicos protestaron antes de ser empujados por el chico. La chica dejo de prestarles atención rápidamente y se fijó en Tobio. Su mejor amigo en la Secundaria

-Tobio, no has cambiado nada…físicamente…pero pareces más…feliz

-Ojala pudiese decir lo mismo-le soltó el de golpe y ella asintió en silencio mientras soltaba una risilla- .Pareces más…triste

-Eso no es nuevo…-dijo ella y el frunció el ceño-¡estaba bromeando!

-¿Hemos ido a la misma preparatoria todo este tiempo?

-Eso parece, no sé cómo pude ignorar este aura tan siniestra-dijo ella echándose a reír cuando el frunció el ceño haciéndola callar-a ver, ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Reúnete conmigo en el gimnasio cuando terminen las clases

-¿Y si no quiero?-dijo ella cabreada y entonces él le golpeó la cabeza-¡Tobio, no eres mi padre, ya ni siquiera somos amigos!

-Nunca hemos dejado de…nos vemos después…-"espera, idiota" dijo ella enfadada antes de marcharse

…

La chica camino hacia el gimnasio y lo vio allí plantado, ella se acercó y le dio un brick de leche

-Toma, es para ti-dijo ella-¿Qué querías?

El frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente.

-Nunca hemos dejado de ser…amigos-dijo el en voz baja y ella no llego a oírlo

-¿Qué dijiste? Vamos, Tobio, escúpelo-dijo ella agarrándole las mejillas y el gruño algo en voz baja mientras intentaba quitarle las manos.

-¡No je dicjo nada,shijobu!

-¡Vamos,Tobio, dijiste algo!-le gritaba ella mientras el chico intentaba quitársela de encima. Entonces la cara del chico se volvió seria de nuevo y observo a alguien que la chica no podría ver. La chica se giró y vio al…maldito de Oikawa allí plantado, con cara de póker, parecía cabreado, después sonrió amistosamente

-¡Shin-chan, Tobio-chan, que alegría veros juntos!-dijo saludándoles mientras se acercaba, los dos pequeños reprimieron un escalofrío.

-¿Qué quieres tú, te dijo mi hermano que vinieses?-dijo ella de mal humor mientras le plantaba cara al gigante. Esto solo río y le revolvió el pelo a lo que ella le dio un manotazo

-Vine a hacerte una visita~

-no quiero tus visitas-decía ella enfadada mientras el se agachaba un poco hasta quedar a la altura de su cara

-Shin-chan, me duele que prefieras la compañía de Tobio antes que la mía

-Tobio es…-ella se mordió el labio

-Te cuesta decir la palabra amigo ¿Nee?-se echó a reír al ver su cara de frustración-Tobio-chan, ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?

El chico no dijo nada y se marchó en silencio mientras Oikawa sonreía. Tomo el brazo de la chica, que se soltó bruscamente y se le encaro

-¡Que no me caes bien!-dijo ella otra vez y él suspiró

-Shin-chan, debes ser más amable, me voy a ganar mala fama por tu culpa, esto no debería hacerlo-dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano.

-¿El..el que?-dijo ella antes de ser levantada por los aires ya que el castaño se la había echado a la espalda como un saco de patatas-¡OIkawa Tooru, bájame ahora mismo, En este preciso instante, Oikawa!

-Lo siento, Shin-chan tengo una misión

"¡OIKAWA!"

_-¡Iwa chan!-dijo el chico antes de recibir un puñetazo en la tripa-¡Iwa-chan, eso duele!_

_-¡Eso es por acercarte a mi hermana de esa forma, no es ninguna de tus fans locas!…no sé qué hicisteis pero por un momento pude ver como el espectro de lo que algún día fue…sigue haciendo eso, pero si le haces daño o la haces llorar…convertiré tu vida en un infierno-le dijo amenazante antes de echar a andar-vamos._

**_Y sin mas luu-chan fuera._**


End file.
